


Falling

by MuseValentine



Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Charlastor Week Day 1, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Labyrinth Ballroom Scene, Love Confessions, Musicals, Singing, Slow Dancing, inspired by Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseValentine/pseuds/MuseValentine
Summary: Searching through a ballroom of shadows, Charlie falls into an intent so unexpected with the demon in red.Charlastor Week Day 1: Musicals (Singing/ Dancing)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Hazbin Hotel belong to the amazing Vivziepop. I merely live and breathe the show and the Charlastor ship.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter! @MuseVlt
> 
> Inspired by the ballroom scene from the movie 'Labyrinth'. The song used is "As The World Falls Down" by David Bowie.

Charlie wasn't really sure where she was.

All she knew was that she was in a ballroom. It was a beautiful room, one radiating of opulence and magnificence, lit only by multitudes of candle light on a magnificent chandelier hanging above. She gazed around the room in awe, her eyes appreciating the sight of such grandeur of architecture.

And speaking of grandeur, what exactly was she wearing? It was a ballgown, the skirts billowing out in splendour and the puffed sleeves slipped off her slender shoulders and showed how the porcelain of her skin contrasted greatly with the dark scarlet of the dress. Her hair was let loose in waves, adorned by hanging tendrils of crystals around the crown of her head.

It seemed she was dressed fit for the occasion, as all around her was the happenings of a ball. But while a ball was supposed to be filled with the dances of all sorts of colourful characters, there was only a multitude of shadows, alive in a frenzy that filled the room with fervour.

One in her position would have been frightened of the masses of faceless shadows surrounding them, but she was not. She was the Princess of Hell, and she's seen too many of what horrors the universe offered to be afraid. But these shadows, she was not afraid of them because they were familiar. She had seen them before, recognising their energy in the midst of chaotic harmony.

Suddenly, there was a tinkling of music that filled the air, so soft and so whimsical that seemed almost like a lullaby. She looked around to find the source of the sudden melody, but then from the corner of her eye, she finally saw a flash of colour.

Her head turned with the sashay of her blonde locks to its direction, and she saw the figure that stood tall and formidable with a confident smile.

It was Alastor.

_There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky_

_Within your eyes_

Dressed in his signature crimson, a sharp and well-tailored tuxedo that fit the elegance of the room and contrasted greatly against the bodies of black discord, something he himself was a contradiction against the scene, standing still with a poised elegance, hands behind his back with his shoulders straight and his chest out as he gazed at her with a sort of allure.

She was taken by the sight of him as much as she was taken by the song that had been sung. No doubt it was coming from him, although his lips did not move from the smile he was giving her. But the way his song seemed to be calling for her, as though to beckon her closer to listen to what he had to say, she was immediately drawn in.

Before she could call for him, he stepped to the side just as a shadow walked past in front of her line of sight. And when her vision was clear once more, Alastor had vanished.

Flustered, Charlie made haste to where he had been, pushing aside black figures as she did, but finding no trace of him anywhere.

Unbeknownst to her, he was all the way on the other side, out of her reach, dancing with a shadow that seemed to resemble her form. But his eyes were not on the replica but on the original, watching her intently with amusement as she twisted and turned to catch sight of him. 

_There's such a fooled heart_

_Beatin' so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last_

_Within your heart_

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart_

Charlie was now looking almost desperately for him. She threaded her way through the crowd, eyes searching, wandering in a rush in where the Radio Demon was. She felt even more lost without him, as though he was the lighthouse in a sea of shadowy disarray.

But as she gazed ahead, she was unaware that a shadow behind her had moved, revealing the deer demon to have been standing so close, chuckling to himself in a grin as he made to move off in another direction once more.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you_

_As the world falls down_

Alastor was clearly taken with this little game he had set for her, his hiding and her seeking doing wonders to entertain him. Materialising in another corner of the ballroom far from her reach but having her in his sights, he watched the yearning in her as she looked for him, falling deeper into intent as his song continued to croon for her in the air.

It was all a confusion for her. The shadows were loud and she had to forcefully push her way through them in her search for Alastor, eyes going high and low as they searched for even the slightest hints of red but coming up with nothing. She was at the point where she needed him now, to hold on to him so that she wouldn’t be lost again, as though he was her only guide in this scene of wonderful madness all around her.

But just then, she felt an inclination to look to the side, and as she did, the shadows there parted to reveal him standing no more than a few feet away from her, red half-lidded eyes already focused on her own.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

_Though we're strangers 'til now,_

_We're choosing the path_

_Between the stars_

_I'll leave my love_

_Between the stars_

She stood still, relieved that she had finally found him, but stunned at seeing the intensity of his gaze already fixed on her.

There was an emotion there that, up until now, she had thought him to be so nescient of. It was almost foreign to see him in such a way, and it left her mesmerised that she was allowed to see such a look that he might not have shown anyone else.

Charlie did not move as Alastor stepped away from the shadows, coming to her and his hands reached for her waist and her hand, leading her into a slow twirl as her free hand came to rest on his broad shoulder and the hand in his twined with his fingers, feeling how well they fit when they are laced.

Being this close to him, she could feel herself starting to feel warm, comforted by his presence that she had been seeking all this while.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all,_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_

_As the world falls down_

This close, he was almost breathing the lyrics to her personally, and Charlie, too mesmerised by the heart in his song, felt herself slowly melting into this moment. Now, the confusion no longer mattered. All that mattered was that they were in each other’s arms, holding him close as he did her.

Swaying and twirling as the only colour in the array of darkness, it seemed like something straight out of those whimsical romance stories. The whole time he watched her, being filled with so much desire for this one demoness, and the longer he gazed at her, the more the warmth that seemed to erupt within her chest went ablaze.

It was almost dangerous, how she seemed to be teetering off the edge from just that look of his, how she felt herself being captured by him more and more. What power did he have that had her so entranced?

No, that didn’t matter. All that mattered to her now was his arms around her, his voice breathing a song to her, his eyes looking deep into hers as though he was admiring her very soul.

_As the world falls down_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

And at that moment, that was what she realised she felt next. Falling, and into nothing else but love. It was almost foreign and terrifying to think that she had fallen in love with none other than the Radio Demon, a brutal and ruthless Overlord who had smite many.

But no, she saw none of that in him now, only seeing the adoration in his eyes that made her almost want to melt under his touch, and his smile was so soft and so full of warmth and comfort and… and love and oh, Sweet Satan, what that smile did to her.

But then she discovered that she was falling in another way, watching as Alastor started looking down on her as he seemed to grow in height, although she soon realised that it was truly her that was suddenly falling into a void under her feet.

His hands slipped away from her grasp, and she gasped at the loss of his touch as suddenly darkness surrounded her completely, stealing her away from the splendid ballroom and the demon she had held. 

_Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

When she had thought she would be falling for eternity, before long she was suddenly surrounded by warmth and softness, and the darkness suddenly began to take the familiar setting of her suite.

In a shuddering breath, she sat up, running her fingers through her hair as she realised that it had all been a dream. The ballroom, the gown, the shadows, the song, Alastor. All of it was just a dream.

But it had felt so real! The feeling of searching him as if it was her only purpose in life. Gazing at her hand, she could feel whispers of his touch. Her face heated up as she recalled the intensity of feeling so pure and unbound in his eyes as he gazed at her.

And the warmth that had bloomed in her heart was now burning in brilliance as she realised the enlightened truth.

Charlie had fallen in love with Alastor.

As she composed herself from the dream, she was unaware of a wisp of shadow that floated away out her door, into the opened hand of none other than the demon himself. Alastor gazed at the wisp he had crafted especially for her, a smile soft on his lips as he willed it away, feeling the remnants of her dreams seeping into his skin.

He could only hope that once she has properly awakened, that she would realise his requiem of a confession, of how this world of Hell in its glorious bedlam and mayhem that he had known for as long as he had existed here was no longer the same now that his heart had been taken by her.

Just her, only her, forever her.

Walking down the hallway away from her room, he sang to himself a quiet little tune.

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one-shots I have up for Charlastor Week!
> 
> I've been in love with the movie Labyrinth for as long as I could remember, and the ballroom scene was just so absolutely beautiful and mesmerising to my inner romantic (dark underlying intentions aside though!) David Bowie (rest in peace, my good man) was an absolute joy as the Goblin King and "As The World Falls Down" will always be my #1 love song!
> 
> This was immediately my first choice when it was announced that the first prompt of Charlastor Week is Musicals. I've always thought it would be interesting for Alastor to be able to touch on dreams, and him choosing it as his way to confess his love for Charlie in a setting that seemed befitting to someone as unconventional as his character. This is clearly me fulfilling the inner romantic in me with my favourite couple!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! And be sure to look out for the upcoming one-shots I have for Charlastor Week! Thank you all so much for reading, and thank you for taking the time to drop some kudos and comments that I appreciate every single one!


End file.
